fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chindred Spirits/References
* This episode along with its paired episode "Vicky Gets Fired" had the same end card font, albeit with a different color. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Puppy Poof. *Timmy's superhero costume is very similar to the one used in Catman Meets The Crimson Chin. Once again, shadows have been added, there are black briefs on his tights and the cape's interior is black. This was not seen during Timmy's Secret Wish! *This episode would be mentioned again in Timmy's Secret Wish! *Apparently, when a baby fairy transforms in a dog it has a round shape. * Danny Phantom - The episode's title parodies the name of the episode, "Kindred Spirits". * Apple - The symbol that appears in Crimson Chin's laptop is a parody of Apple' logo. ** The logo has seen previous times in Nickelodeon sitcoms like Drake & Josh, iCarly and Zoey 101. * Comic Books - The scene where Golden Locks turns into Hair Razor spoofs heartbreaking moments in comic books where characters turn from good to evil. * The Bold and the Beautiful - "The Bronze and the Beautiful" is a parody of the soap opera. * Batman and Robin - The relationship between the Crimson Chin, Cleft, and Golden Locks alludes the plot of the film , which is when Batman and Robin is joined by Batgirl. * MC Hammer - In the start of the episode, Cosmo poofed up large, puffy pants after he asked Timmy if it was "Hammer Time" and started to dance briefly until he was smashed in the face with a "hammer". He hits his head again after shouting "Hammer Time!" while in the restaurant in Chincinnati. This alludes to the song, "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. *Cosmo hitting himself with a hammer. *Someone else posing as the Crimson Chin. *If Timmy could just ask Cosmo and Wanda to poof him up an issue of the Crimson Chin comic, then why did he have to go to the comic store in "Crime Wave"? *Timmy shouldn't have been able to turn Golden Locks into the villain Hair Razor since superheroes are impervious to magic and also interferes with true love according to Da Rules (At that point, the Chin and Golden were in love with each other). But he can create a villain that would be formidable for both the Chin and Golden. *The Chin is sad because he doesn't have a love life although he appeared to have one in Crime Wave, but it is possible their relationship did not work out well. *When Timmy was Cleft, he uses tools of flight (rockets, planes, etc.) to fly around, but he is seen flying in this episode without them. Plus, he could have used one to save himself when falling off the building. *Timmy should not have been able to wish for a girlfriend for Crimson, since creating love is forbidden, however it could be possible that creating love is okay if it helps other people and not the godchild themselves. *When Timmy wishes that the Hair Razor was Golden Locks again, his right yellow glove is gone. Category:References Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes